


the best medicine

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non Sexual Age Regression, Sickfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan knows what to do when his caregivers are sick. ...Right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP
Series: sanders sides agere [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 33
Kudos: 321





	the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> taken me ages to do this whoops
> 
> for the prompt: "When their cg(s) is/are sick, lil Ro and L try to make "potions" (L insists that it's medicine) out of whatever drinks they can find (usually juices, teas, and occasionally milk) (I had dlamp in mind but again, up to you!)"

Logan's brow furrows in concentration as he pours a generous splash of milk into the glasses in front of him. It's hard to pour, but he uses both hands on the carton, and accomplishes it without spilling a drop.

"What's next, Lo Lo?" Roman questions anxiously. Logan nibbles his bottom lip as he thinks.

"Orange juice," he decides with a confidence he does not quite feel. "It has vitamin C in it, I think. That's good for bein' sick." He fervently hopes he's right as Roman ferries the milk back to the refrigerator.

Not one, not two, but _all three_ of their caregivers have fallen ill (well, Virgil isn't _quite_ a caregiver, but he _will_ watch over them if Patton and Deceit aren't available, so Logan decides he counts, if only by proxy). Thomas himself is sick, and it seems to have taken Virgil, Patton, and Deceit hostage. 

Thus, Logan and Roman deciding to make some medicine. He knows he's not allowed in the bathroom cabinet by himself, but they've never forbidden him access to the kitchen. Besides, this time, he isn't trying to sneak some Crofters into his room, he's trying to make them _well_. Intent has to count for something, doesn't it?

"Here," Roman says, panting as he holds up the orange juice container. It's heavy, one of the gallon ones, and Logan can feel the muscles in his arms straining as he splashes in a good dose of orange juice into each glass, too.

"Do you know how to make tea?" He asks Roman. "Tea's good. It's warm for your throat, 'specially with honey." Roman's face falls as he shakes his head. Logan's brow scrunches again in thought.

"I've got it!" He says triumphantly, nearly spilling the orange juice all over himself. "Iced tea's gotta be almost the same, right? It's not warm, but we'll just add extra honey."

"That's a good idea!" Roman says, beaming. It is the work of a few moments before iced tea with several spoonfuls of honey carefully makes its way into the three glasses stood on the counter top. Logan pauses in thought, tapping his chin with one finger.

"It needs more," he decides. 

"Apple juice?" Roman suggests. Logan tilts his head.

"Maybe," he says. "But I dunno. Dee Dee never lets us have too much juice..."

"Oh yeah," Roman says. He perks up a second later. "Crofters! You could put Crofters in it! It's 'kay if it's for medicine, isn't it? It's almost like honey." Logan regards Roman in wide-eyed wonder.

"Yes!" He cheers. "Logan's Berry flavor, so it's extra good." He climbs up on the counter, retrieving the coveted jam from its position on the shelf. Roman hands him a spoon when he's done and he delivers a generous spoonful to each glass, saving an extra spoonful for himself.

"Now it's time to stir," Logan says, grabbing two clean spoons- one for him and one for Roman. They stir vigorously, blending the milk, juice, iced tea, honey, and jam together into something that looks-

Well, it certainly looks medicinal, Logan thinks.

As the one who's nominally older, he has the honor of carrying in two glasses, one in each hand. Roman grabs the last, holding it tight in both hands.

"Babies, what's this?" Patton asks from his position on the couch, struggling not to cough. Dee lifts his head from a cocoon of blankets, smiling weakly at the pair of them. Virgil's eyes are closed as he slumps in his chair, also swaddled in blankets, thanks to Patton.

"We made you medicine," Logan answers proudly, handing Patton and Deceit their glasses. Roman shoves his glass in Virgil's hands. 

"Thank you," Deceit says, eyeing it. "Er- what is it?"

"Milk, orange juice, iced tea, honey, 'n Crofters," Logan says, beaming. He thinks Dee looks a bit paler at the recitation, but he can't be sure.

"That sounds...delightful, sweetheart," Patton says.

"That's one word for it," Virgil mutters. Patton shoots him a _look_ that Logan can't quite interpret. "I mean, yeah," Virgil says hastily.

"Well?" Logan asks, bouncing on his tiptoes. "Aren't you gonna drink it? You have to take your medicine if you wanna get better."

"You know, I can think of even better medicine," Dee says, unwrapping one end of his blanket and motioning toward Logan. "Logan cuddles!" Logan giggles and runs up to Deceit, cuddling the snake-like side.

"Me, too," Virgil says quickly. "Ro Ro cuddles sound the best!" Roman catapults himself into the chair, burying his face in Virgil's neck.

"Well, I guess I still have uh, my medicine," Patton says, eyeing his glass. He lifts it to his mouth, taking a tiny sip. "Not that bad!" He proclaims.

"Really?" Logan asks, excited. Patton smiles warmly.

"Really," he promises. "You and Roman did an excellent job. Thank you."

Logan beams.

"Your turn," Logan says impatiently, poking Dee in the shoulder.

"In a bit," Dee says. "I want more cuddles first." Logan considers this, watching Patton take another tiny sip.

"Okay," he says, relaxing into Deceit's lap. "But then you take your medicine!"

"Then I take my medicine," Deceit agrees.

"And no fingers crossed behind your back," Logan warns crossly. 

"I would never," Deceit says.

Behind his back, where Logan can't see, his fingers are firmly crossed.


End file.
